


Morning Fog // Ticci Toby x Reader

by Stickersheetiez



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickersheetiez/pseuds/Stickersheetiez
Summary: No summary yet I’m writing this as I go along it’ll all be improv and I will continue updating:)
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Morning Fog // Ticci Toby x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It’s my last year of highschool right now, it’s really difficult so bare with me on the updates please, haha.
> 
> Real quick, please let me know if I left out anything!
> 
> E/C: Your eye color  
> F/C: Your favorite color  
> Y/N: Your name  
> H/C: Your hair Color  
> H/L: Hair Length  
> ———————————————————————

  


**_Readers (Y/N’s) Pov:_ **

_____________________________________  
  


I simply groaned. After hours of moving boxes and furniture, my neck and legs were about to give out from being so sore. Yet I heard mom call me to help move the couch... “Mommmm..” I called, “Can we please move it later? After dinner or something?” I already knew what her answer was gonna be. 


End file.
